


Relax

by inatrice



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik wants Altaïr to take a break from his Grandmasterly duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written to go along side [this](http://lifeofasspriest.tumblr.com/post/43843790330/im-gonna-die) art!

The late afternoon sun shone through the window of the study. Malik leaned back against his chair and sighed. He rolled his shoulders and looked over at Altaïr, watching the man continue to scratch away at the parchment with his quill. They'd hardly spoken all day, though they'd been studiously trying to divvy up the month's income in the same room. It was boring work but it needed done. Malik continued to watch the other man until Altaïr finally looked up. "What?"

"You look pretty with that scowl on your face is all," Malik smirked, feeling oddly flirty. He stood and stretched before walking toward the other man's desk, purpose in his eyes. They hadn't done anything in what seemed like forever and being cooped up in this stuffy office alone with Altaïr wasn't really all that fair when he was in a mood like this.

Altaïr's brows knitted and he sat up straighter in his chair. "Malik … Are you – oh!" Malik plopped into the other man's lap. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Malik retorted. He looked into Altaïr's eyes and pulled down the man's hood before he kissed him gently. It took a moment but Altaïr kissed him back, arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. "You need to relax, Grandmaster." Malik whispered after he broke the kiss. "Or that scowl is going to be permanently stuck on your face." He slid back on Altaïr legs and then down to the floor before the other man. His hand went forward pushing away Altaïr's robes until he found the man's waistband.

"Malik, not now." Altaïr told him, though he made no move to stop the hand that was pulling down his pants.

"But you need a break _now_." Malik insisted. His fingers found their target and wrapped around Altaïr's cock. The Grandmaster's head fell back against the chair and his breath hitched. Malik smiled as he stroked the man to hardness, loving the look it put on Altaïr's face. He pushed the other man's legs apart and leaned forward to put his mouth around Altaïr's erection.

Altaïr sighed and shifted his hips forward to accommodate them both. One of Altaïr's hands grasped at Malik's hair and tugged a bit. Malik responded with a little bite that made the Grandmaster give a small surprised cry. He worked the man with his hand and his mouth, watching him slowly relax and melt from the attention. This was Malik's favorite part of doing anything with Altaïr, the look he wore when he was able to let go of everything for these private moments

There was a short knock at the door and Altaïr scooted the chair forward, forcing Malik farther under the desk. Malik sputtered but Altaïr put his hand over the Dai's mouth to keep him quiet. A man with a roll of parchment walked into the room quickly. He paused, glancing at Malik's empty desk. "Where is Dai Malik?" The man asked looking confused as the two were hardly apart.

Malik glared up at Altaïr and bit the palm that was over his mouth. "OU-t!" Altaïr yelped. He flicked at Malik's nose. "Malik is out. I sent him away." Altaïr said hurriedly, noting the man with the parchment looking concerned. "What news?"

The man immediately straightened and his voice turned business like. "There are rumors the bureau in Aleppo has been discovered by Templar forces and they have called for aid. What do you suggest, Master?"

Malik looked up at Altaïr wickedly. He leaned forward and took Altaïr into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks. Altaïr twitched and tried to focus on the man standing in front of him. "Send them two journeymen as reinforcements. They shou- ah." His hand went back to Malik's hair, unable to help himself. "Should be ab … able to hold off any adversaries with a fffooo _oh_." Altaïr's voice went up a bit and his eyes closed as Malik swirled his tongue around his cock. " _Force_ of that size."

The man with the parchment looked exceptionally confused and more than a bit concerned for the Grandmaster. "…Are you all right, sir?"

Altaïr's eyes snapped open, realizing how he most look. "What? Yes. Fine. I am fine." The man stood there as though he wanted to ask another question. "You have your orders now get out." Altaïr said, trying his best not to sound breathless. The man took a step back but still had questions in his eyes. "Out!" Altaïr shouted. The man turned and hurried out of the study, shutting the door behind him. Altaïr fell back against his chair, letting out a labored sigh. "Malik…"

Malik hummed and took as much of Altaïr in as he could, still stroking with his hand. Altaïr's grip on his hair tightened and his breaths shortened to needy pants. He put a fist to his mouth and tried to muffle his moan as he came. Malik swallowed what he could before pulling off of Altaïr with a pop. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. "Fuck." Altaïr whispered as he lay limply in the chair.

Malik pushed the chair out with his foot so he could stand. "See? Relaxed." He kissed Altaïr's lips before he tucked the man back into his pants and patted his cheek lovingly. "Now get back to work. We have a deadline."


End file.
